Many metals can be hardened by including dispersoids within a matrix of the metal. Dispersoid strengthened metallic materials include a metal matrix, which may be an alloy, with dispersoids distributed throughout the matrix. Dispersoids are typically oxides of a metallic component, where the metallic component that is oxidized is different than the bulk of the metal material. The dispersoids increase the strength and hardness of the metallic matrix. Dispersoid hardened metallic materials have been formed mechanically, where a dispersoid (such as yttrium oxide (Y2O3)) is extensively milled and then blended with a base metal component, such as iron (Fe) and chromium (Cr) powders. The milling and blending process may proceed for days to produce the desired product, in part because the desired size of the dispersoids is quite small, such as 1 micron or less. After milling and blending, thermo-mechanical treatments may be used for secondary recrystallization that can produce a stronger microstructure. The thermo-mechanical treatment may be hot rolling with high temperature treatment, for example, but other treatments are also possible. The cost to mechanically produce dispersoid hardened metallic materials is prohibitive, and this high cost has prevented wide-spread use of dispersoid hardened metallic materials.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for producing dispersoid hardened metallic materials that are economically viable. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods of forming dispersoid hardened metallic materials in a reasonable time period, where the dispersoids have a particle size of about 1 micron or less. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.